warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Storm Draugar
The Storm Draugar are a greatly feared Warband of Chaos that has marauded and pillaged the Segmentum Solar, Tempest, and Ultima since the Horus Heresy. Led by the Chaos Lord Malak Blackspawn and his sorcerer brother, Ingar Blackspawn, the Storm Druagar have been fighting the Long War against the thrice damned Imperium since the onset of the Horus Heresy and will not stop until they see Terra itself burn to ash. The Storm Draugar are a breakaway from the Black Legion and thus display that Warbands tactical flexibility, but have shown considerable skill in the realm of sorcery and implement it often. They are a Chaos Undivided Warband, paying homage to the Chaos Gods as something more akin to elements of a larger whole. The Storm Draugar cult doctrine states that to worship singular gods is disingenuous to the cause of Chaos as a whole. That the faithful should hold the Gods as mere constructs of the greater force that is the Warp itself. The Warp is a thing to be harnessed for their causes, and the Gods simply means to their own ends. Every sacrifice to the Chaos Gods is a contract, with a set agreement. For their service, the Storm Draugar believe that the forces of Chaos as a whole will reward them. History The Blackspawn Brothers Malak and Ingar Blackspawn began as nothing more but underhive trash, born to a whore and left to fend for themselves when she abandoned them at the ages of four and six respectively. The duo had depended on no one else but one another their whole lives, Malak being the older and stronger of the pair, and Ingar being considerably smarter and later manifesting psychic powers which played no small hand in their survival in the desolate hives. Together they eventually became leaders of one of the largest hive gangs on the world known as Cthonia . When the Emperor arrived on the barren world the Blackspawns hive gang had recently joined the one led by the soon to be favored son of the Emperor, Horus, after a short but bloody war with the Primarch who's hive gang had dominated the planet for some time. Thus they were eventually recruited into the fledgling Luna Wolves Space Marine Legion and soon became high ranking commanders within the V Legion. Great Crusades The Blackspawn brothers soon earned great renown for their deeds in the name of the Emperor, tales of the Blackspawn brothers became the stuff of legend amongst the newer Marines of the Legion and the brothers would become quite popular with Horus himself. The daring duo were at the forefront of the most brutal battles the Luna Wolves were apart of, Malak slaying countless foes with his massive Relic blade, Darkbane, and Ingar felling even the mightiest enemies with his arcane powers and Force Maul, Soul Breaker. Eventually they were put into the glorious First Company and found themselves fighting alongside their honored Primarch. However, unlike many Luna Wolves, the Blackspawn brothers never saw Horus as their father or venerated him above the Emperor. (not that the Emperor held much weight with the brothers either) In the end, behind all of the hails to the Emperor, the Blackspawn brothers were still more about their own personal interests than those of the Imperium and their Primarch. So when the Warmaster fell to Chaos, it was no surpise that, Malak having a deep understanding of Horus' politics, and Ingar having a skill for foresight, realized that praising the Chaos Gods was in their own best interests. Horus Heresy The Brothers fought under the Warmasters banner for most of the war, gaining renown across the Traitor Legions for their exploits, until the historical battles on Istavaan V and IV. After the pyres of loyalist bodies were lit and Horus proclaimed that nothing could stop the Traitor Legions, Ingar was suddenly assailed with extremely vivid visions of Horus' downfall and the subsequent Scouring, and that he and his brother would not survive. A dark voice whispered to Ingar that he and his brother should flee East, and that there they would find salvation. Ingar told this to his brother who, despite his initial skepticism, had learned to trust his brothers visions in the past. Thus the Blackspawn brothers, with a sizeable force of their fellow traitors, all left on a large Vengeance-Class Heavy Cruiser known as The Storm ''and forged East. Cold Harbor The Blackspawn brothers and their entourage soon found themselves staring into the second largest Warp Storm in the galaxy... The Maelstrom. Ingar's visions told him that within that hellish tear in reality, they would find their salvation. ''The Storm navigated through the Maelstrom unmolested save for a few foolish pirate fleets that thought they could overtake the massive Cruiser. Soon the Blackspawn brothers and their followers came across an astounding relic from and unknown time... a Star Fort larger than even an Eldar Craftworld. As the makeshift band of traitors disembarked, they found that, though warped and twisted by the Maelstrom, the Star Forts myriad systems were in working order, if not untouched. The Star Fort would be christened, Lupercal's Folly, in "honor" of the Warmaster who by this time had just begun his invasion of Terra. The Blackspawns forces began scouting out the massive vessel and discovered a wealth of archotech and manufacturing systems, along with armories full of weaponry. On that day the Storm Draugar were born, Malak having coined the name from an ancient text he was fond of, about undead warriors who rose to seek vengeance upon those who wronged them in the past, and drawing inspiration from the vessel that had delivered them to their new-found stronghold. They swore their souls and bodies to the Dark Gods who had delivered them on that day and since then have fought the Long War against the Imperium and all those who dare stand between them and their dark ambitions. Weapons/Technology The Storm Draugar have access to ancient and powerful weapons in abundance thanks in no small part to their Star Fortress, which was completely stockpiled with such technology. However, though in abundance, the Blackspawn brothers are loath to lose any of this irreplaceable wargear and as such rarely hand it out to anyone who has not proven themselves extensively in the field. As such most of the warband is equipped with basic Imperial technology and a few examples of unique Heretek wargear. The mighty and many forges of Lupercal's Folly can produce anything from a Rhino to standard lasguns and bolters. The Storm Draugar also have access to Vita-Womb technology, constructed by the deranged Warpsmith, Hurlok Zahz. As such the warband can call on thousands of vat grown recruits. However, the Warpsmith cannot make true Space Marines from the Vita-Womb process, thus any potential Storm Draugar must be trained and Gene-Seeded rather than created. (though the genetically enhanced recruits are more likely to survive the trials to become a Chaos Marine, thus the warbands numbers have swelled) And any vat grown individual that is not fit to be a Chaos Marine is free to join the teaming ranks of Cultists that call Lupercal's Folly home. The few examples archotech wargear seen by Imperial forces are listed as thus: 'Hellstorm Cannon- '''Can be wielded by a Chaos Marine in a similar fashion to a Heavy Bolter, the Hellstorm Cannon is a weapon of untold devastation in the right hands. The weapon fires arcs of energy that seem to seek out targets and incinerate them, leaving nothing but dust. The Hellstorm Cannon is effective against infantry and light vehicles. The arcs sweep through infantry formations leaving nothing but scorched terrain and dust in its wake, however it must cool down after each successive burst and has a limited range. '''Arc Pistol-' Functioning on a similar principle as the Hellstorm Cannon only on a smaller scale, the Arc Pistol is a small but deadly weapon, capable of vaporizing a whole infantry squad in a well placed burst. The Arc Pistol emits a single beam of high intensity energy that seeks out its targets like some kind of serpent, and incinerates lightly armored troops instantaneously. Against heavily armored or shielded opponents prolonged exposure can burn through the target and kill the occupant in short order. However, the Arc Pistol is a very close ranged weapon, effective only in a tight radius. '''Volkite Weapons- '''The Storm Draugar's elite forces are all armed with deadly and rare Volkite Weapons. Many of these weapons were present on Lupercal's Folly when the Blackspawns commandeered it, but a few were simply carryovers from the most ancient times of the Space Marine Legions. '''Phantom Module- '''This extremely rare piece of wargear is seen only amongst the most elite champions of the warband, the Phantom Module cloaks the user by bending light in a small area around them, making them totally invisible and disused from all scanning technology. The Phantom Module allows melee Champions of the Warband to colse ranks with the enemy more easily and slaughter them. Combat Doctrine The Storm Draugar are a highly flexible warmachine, owing to the fact that most of its commanders are of the old Sons of Horus Legion and thus follow a similar tactical formulas that won the Legion such high honors in the days when they served the Emperor eons ago. An emphasis is placed on armored assaults, with squads of infantry, be they daemonic or mortal, often supported with some form of armored vehicle or close air support. The average Storm Draugar assault is a measured and fluid one, like a wave, sweeping away all resistance in a relentless march of blade and bolt. Daemon Engines are a favorite of the Warband, and the like of Forgefiends and Helldrakes are common. The Warbands aging Dreadnoughts are also placed in high regard, though their lack of reliability has caused the Storm Draugar to slowly phase them out in favor of the much more cost effective Defiler. The warband has shown itself to be highly skilled in ship to ship combat, its advanced archotech warships and weapons and daemon enhanced vessels proving to be a formidable foe to even the largest Imperial Armada. Organization The Storm Draugar are organized into various battle fleets spread throughout the Galaxy, each returning to Lupercal's Folly to resupply, these battle fleets are referred to as Storms. A Storm is similar to a Space Marine Company, numbering one hundred Space Marines. However, each Storm also has its own armored and infantry regiment, meaning that Storms are a very deadly force. currently there are Fourteen Storms marauding their way throughout the Galaxy, the most deadly and elite of these Storms are the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Storms who have access to archotech weapons and other advanced forms of wargear. Each Storm is led by Storm Master and a Draugar Lord, save for the First Storm which is led personally by the Blackspawn Brothers. Storm Masters are in command of the given Storms fleet while the Draugar Lords command the forces on the ground personally. Individuals known as Legates command individual Astartes squads while human Lieutenants command individual infantry and armored squads. The cultists are, as one would imagine, subserviant to the will of any Astartes garrisoned within their ranks. Thus, even the lowest ranked Storm Draugar is far and above the command of most cultist commanders. The Storms are known for their organization and iron clad discipline, as they fight as a coordinated force to eliminate their foes. Rarely are there the same foolish assaults and wasteful maneuvers as seen with other, more deluded servants of Chaos. Daemons summoned to fight on behalf of the Warband are often under the thrall of the Sorcerers responsible for their summoning, but powerful Greater Daemons and other great daemonic agents are usually giving the measure of respect that they demand from their mortal allies. The Third Storm is unique in that its mission is to guard Lupercal's Folley while the other Storms are out brutalizing the Imperium and other factions. Unique Units Storm Squads Elite warriors drawn from all areas of the Warband, Storm Squads are entrusted with the finest pieces of archotech wargear the Warband has to offer. Usually clad in Terminator armor and outfitted with Reaper Autocannons, Volkite Culverins, Power Claws, and Daemon Mauls, Storm Squads are often made up of Chaos Marines who have constantly shown themselves above and beyond their fellow traitors and each is a Champion of great skill and devotion to the Long War. However, the very nature of their rank often leads to internal strife, as each of these veterans aspire to be the greatest in the warband, and Chaos Marines, regardless of their creed, do not accept others to stand in the way of their goals for long. Even in the well disciplined ranks of the Storm Draugar, internecine rivalries between Chaos Marines can quickly turn deadly if their commander is not stern or fearsome enough. Janissaries Slave warriors grown from the gene-vaults of Lupercal's Folly, the Janissaries are considered the most favored of the Storm Draugars mortal pawns. Janissaries were all potential candidates for gene-seeding but were found wanting in the preliminary examinations. These individuals are faster, stronger, and more durable than the average man, and are psycho conditioned for total loyalty and fearlessness. Janissaries are considered 'elite' amongst the mortal slaves of the Storm Draugar, and hold rank far above most traitor guardsmen and unfortunate slave levies from other worlds the Draugar dominate. The Draugar themselves see the Janissaries a shining example of all the best qualities of the average human brought to fruition, they are ruthless, fearless, and unquestioningly obedient to their cruel masters whims. Thus they are given a higher level of respect and regarded with some kindness by some Chaos Marines within the Warband, where only spite and disgust is shown to the less impressive slave auxiliaries and mercenary cohorts. Culture Aside from the Storm Draugars organization and extensive archotech armory, they are similar to most Chaos Warbands, worshiping their gods as it benefits them and furthers their goals. They, unlike other Chaos Warbands, do not universally hate the Imeprium or the Emperor, rather, they view the Imperium as a prey item or a favored foe to test their skills against. Chaos Marines of the Storm Draugar are known to show respect to their Loyalist counterparts and see them as equal fighters, as if they are both competitors in some Great Game. The Storm Draugar are famed for unflinching brutality and blood lust, killing anything that has the misfortune to cross their path. Even where Khorneates would see no honor in killing the Storm Draugar relish in slaughter, even where Night Lords have had their fill of terror Storm Draugar escalate their fearsome wrath, and where even Emperor's Children are finished with their torment... the Storm Draugar have only just begun. The Storm Draugar are also unique in that they do not necessarily raid the Imperium for resources, as their colossal interstellar fortress offers most of the wargear they need and the warband controls other key resource producing worlds in a small empire of twelve or so planets. Thus the Storm Draugar fight more for the sake of war and the Dark Gods rather than anything else. This is reflected in the dogged nature of their forces, who seem hellbent on burning whole worlds simply for the thrill of it, who annihilate whole populations simply to see the streets run red with blood, who test themselves against the mightiest foes merely because it is another battle to be won. Relations The Kabal of The Skewering Feather The Kabal of The Skewering Feather has come into conflict with the Storm Draugar for many years now and while Silinurl Luvt finds these Chaos Marines amusing, the Storm Draugar consider the Kabal to be an excellent foe, crafty, sadistic, and unpredictable. The Archons Incubus bodyguard and brother, Izrivan Luvt developed quite the rivalry with Malak Blackspawn after the two dueled to the during The Sacking of Beilas. The Red Corsairs Before Huron Blackheart fell to Chaos, The Blackspawn brothers and their Warband had sorely tested the forces that made up the Maelstrom Warders. After Huron formed his vile Corsairs and began building an empire, he found his old foes were more than happy to sabotage him every step of the way if not flat out contest him for control of the hellish Warp Storm. The oceans of bad blood between the two Warbands has been sealed with the corpses of hundreds of pirates and traitors, and the Storm Draugar consider the destruction of the Red Corsairs as one more objective in the course of the Long War. (one they will relish once it is complete) Eidolon The mechanical assassin Eidolon once attempted to kill both of the Blackspawn brothers during the infamous raid that would be known as the Burning of Haclon, and though it was unsuccessful in this, it is noted as one of the only beings that ever managed to engage both Ingar and Malak in single combat and emerge alive, a feat not duplicated by any other being before or since. Notable Conflicts The Sacking of Beilas The Storm Draugar of the fearsome First Storm, led by the Blackspawn brothers themselves, assaulted the already beleaguered world of Beilas, and in the end left the world a dead husk, soaked in the blood of weakling loyalist, mindless Kroot, and spineless Dark Eldar foes. The Annihilation of Valarian The Storm Draugar decened upon the Hive World of Valarian with blood lust in their black heats, and slaughtered millions before scions of Lion El Jonson dared interfere. The Marines Baleful fought the Storm Draugar tooth and nail for every inch of ground and saved countless lives, much to the fury of the Storm Lord of the 7th Storm, Heshgar the Heathen. Heshgar ordered the blood of every loyalist spilled before he would ever consider retreat, for his hate for the Dark Angels was greater than any of the Storm Draugar. And so, block by block, street by street, room by room, the war carried on into bitter months. The Marines Baleful refused to abandon the world until they had saved as many as they could and many of their Battle-Brothers fell valiantly defending the innocent from the ravages of the Storm Draugar. In the end the thrice damned Storm Draugar had pushed the Marines Baleful and the legions of survivors they defended alongside the local PDF to the last station and forced the loyalists off the world. But the Captain of the 3rd Company would not allow Heshgar his triumph, and bombarded the world so severely that it began to fall apart as the Storm Draugar made a hasty retreat. Since that day, Heshgar the Heathen has sworn to tear the Marines Baleful Chapter asunder and bring these pious Space Marines low as his dark warriors can. Blood on Sentinel Prime The Killing Fields of Hellgate Assault on Ke'Lan Battle of Nexus The Siege of Halcyon Notable Individuals Malak Blackspawn Malak Blackspawn is the eldest of the Blackspawn brothers and one of the most feared Chaos Lords in the whole of the Maelstrom. Malak Blackspawn began life as nothing but underhive garbage, born on the dying world of Cthonia. However, Malak was destined to become a warrior the likes few had ever seen. With his sorcerer brother at his side, Malak dominated the Hives and soon carved out a small empire the likes of which had scarcely been seen in the planets history. The Blackspawn name became a dark legend amongst the Hive Cities, a name that struck terror into the hearts of event the most ruthless crime lords and conjured up images of wanton brutality and destruction. Soon however, Horus Lupercal, soon to be favored son of the Emperor and eventual Warmaster of Chaos, met with the Blackspawn brothers and with his own mighty forces waged a short but legendary war with the Blackspawns hive gang. It is said that Lupercal had witnessed the Blackspawn brothers fighting side by side against his own forces, and decided it would be a much wiser option to force the brothers to serve him rather than kill them. Thus the Blackspawns and Horus called a truce and an alliance was formed, Malak is noted to have been against the alliance at first, but with urging from his brother accepted the terms of surrender. It was not long after that the Emperor of Mankind descended upon the planet and found the first and greatest of his lost sons. When Horus swore loyalty to his father, the Blackspawns had no choice but to follow suit. Malaks supreme physical condition and warrior spirit made him an ideal candidate for the Luna Wolves and it was not long before he and his brother were both fighting for the glory of the Imperium alongside the rest of the VI Legion. Malak became a legend in his own right amongst the Astartes of the Luna Wolves, for his was the might of ten Astartes and his unbound fury and ten foot frame was a sight to behold as he carved his way through the foes of mankind, a living engine of destruction. Some say to this day Malak Blackspawn would have been better suited for the World Eaters such was his pension for brutality and violence, but their are also those who say his cunning and cruelty would have made him an ideal Night Lord. Malak served the Imperium for most of the Great Crusade and soon was admitted into the glorious First Company alongside the Warmaster himself, many times Malak fought alongside Horus and his confidant, Abaddon. But Malak would always prefer the company of his psyker brother, Ingar, to that of his Primarch and his inner circle, and the two would often fight side by side, Malaks physical might and Ingars psychic powers making for an unstoppable combination. Malak, as decisive and headstrong as he was, always heeded his younger brothers advice and visions, for without Ingar, Malak would have certainly died ages ago. (a fact Ingar never failed to remind his older brother of) And during the calamitous time of the Horus Heresy, Malak often sought his brothers wise council. After the events of Istavaan III and IV respectively, Malak noticed his brothers visions had become stronger and much more grim, wide eyed, his brother begged him to abandon Horus's mad crusade and follow him east, where their salvation lie. Malak was uneasy about abandoning the war against the Imeperium, not out of loyalty to Horus, but for fear of retribution from the rest of the Traitor Legions. But Ingar would not cease, and soon his brother agreed. Malak, being the most charismatic of the duo, convinced Astartes from various other Legions to join them in their quest East. Munch to the surprise of his younger brother, Malak had convinced a small army of various Astartes to join them in their journey to salvation, convinced by the legend of the Blackspawns and their own traitorous thoughts on the Warmaster. Soon Malak would find himself the master of a vast and ancient vessel in the midst of the Maelstrom, and later a devotee of the mysterious will of the Chaos Gods. To Malak, his alleigence matters not, only the glory of conquest and battle. He fights the Imeprium, not because he hates it or because of any personal grudge, only because it entertains him and allows him to test his skill against the forces he once fought for. He strides into battle, hellbent on wreaking as much gory destruction as possible, his dark heart caring only for his own glory. If there were one loyalty Malak has other than to himself, it is to his brother, Ingar. Where other Chaos Lords would have slain any potential opponent to his power, thousands of years of fighting alongside one another and preserving each others lives has strengthened the bond of these brothers beyond even the corruption of the Warp. Should any foe ever target or harm Ingar, Malak will bear down on them with all the fury he can muster, and will not stop until they are mutilated beyond recognition. Malak wears his signature Corrupted Terminator armor, originally of the Cataphractii pattern. Malak Blackspawns armor has long been enchanted by his brother with dark runes and powerful void sheilds. It also has a Phantom Module, allowing Malak to get the drop on even the craftiest of foes. His armor is studded with sharp spikes and with its bulk is a deadly weapon in its own right. Built into the gauntlets of the armor are a pair of Arc Pistols that can incinerate lightly armored foes instantly and cook armored targets inside out. He is also never without his massive Relic Blade, Darkbane, which can slay even the mightiest foes with one fell stroke and can penetrate even tank armor as if it were parchment. Malak is famed for his sheer physical might, standing a full head above normal Astartes and strong enough to kill an Ork Warboss with his bare hands. (a skill he has displayed more than once) Malak is a brutal and relentless fighter, and will fight to the most bitter of ends against any foe foolish enough to face him head on. He often finds great joy in crushing the strongest of foes and often seeks out the enemies leadership personally. Malak is often accompanied by a cadre of ancient Chaos Terminators who fanatically follow him into battle seeing him as the "Dark Harbinger" of the Dark Gods. Though he may seem simple minded in his brutal tactics, Malak is a natural leader and like any Son of Horus can lead an offence with seeming impunity, decimating any defense with contemptuous ease. When their mighty Chaos Lord takes the field, it is said that the Storm Draugar cannot be defeated so great their battle lust and determination becomes, for they all see Malak Blackspawn as the ultimate warrior of darkness, a truer champion of Chaos itself cannot exist in the eyes of the Storm Draugar. As far as the Chaos Marines of the warband are concerned, Malak Blackspawn is invincible and beyond the mightiest warrior to ever stride onto the battlefields of the 41st Millenium. Ingar Blackspawn Ingar Blackspawn was once nothing more than the child of an underhive whore on a dying planet, the younger brother of a barbaric and opportunistic ganger only two years his senior. But after his thirteenth birthday, he discovered that he was a powerful psyker. Under normal circumstances, Ingars soul would have been devoured by heinous Warp Entities but somehow he managed to control his newly found powers and though years of harsh self discipline became a very adept sorcerer. While his brother, Malak Blackspawn, led from the front and was always direct, Ingar preferred to work behind the scenes, using his powers and innate cunning to bring his foes to ruin. (however if he deemed is necessary he was not above crushing his foes skull with a blunt object) Ingar soon developed a phenomenal skill at divining the future and this ability would be the key to the duos survival in the bleak underhives and later the Galaxy. Ingar would plan and orchestrate, and his brother would execute, together the two became kings of the underhives, rulers of the desolate hell world that had tried so many times to kill them. Soon however, another power rose, one that even Ingar did not foresee. Horus Lupercal soon dominated the planet with his own hive gang, all others fell before his mighty and perfectly organised forces. All that opposed the yet unknown Primarch fell, soon only the Blackspawn brothers stood to oppose him. Ingar was at a loss, every tactic he foresaw and planned for was thwarted, Horus attacks were unstoppable regardless of any precognition, his offence was beyond flawless. In the end, outnumbered and outclassed, Ingar urged his brother to call for a truce. Following the merger of the Blackspawns Hive Gang and Horus Hive Gang, The Emperor of Mankind discovered the dying planet and reunited with his soon to be favored son. When Horus took his place beside his beloved father, Ingar had little choice but to follow. Soon he was trained, gene-seeded, and became a powerful Libraian of the Luna Wolves Legion. Ingar Blackpawns talent to foresee future events made him a very valuable asset to the Luna Wolves, and eventually became a tactical adviser for the Warmaster himself. Rarely did Ingar stride forth onto the field of battle, but when he did, he was a herald of doom to all who opposed him, sidestepping feeble strikes and delivering death in a myriad of sorcerous forms or simply crushing the foe with his enchanted Maul, Soul Breaker. Often Ingar would have his own cadre of fellow Sorcerers, but when he was called upon the field of battle, he would often seek out his brother, for together, with Malaks might and Ingars own flawless manipulation of the Warp, they were truly unstoppable, Ork Warbosses, Barbarian Kings, no abomination or heathen could stand against them. However, after the purge on Istavaan III and the buchery of Istavaan IV, Ingars visions became much more dark and a voice spoke to him in his dreams. Soon he began to see the end result of the Horus Heresy and that he and his brother would certainly perish during the final battle at the gates of the Imperial Palace. Certain that this would not be the case he sought out his brother and convinced him to go east, for there his visions prophesied, they would find salvation. Thus Malak gathered what support he could, and the duo set out East. Soon the Blackspawns were face to face with the Maelstrom and Ingar prophesied that there, in that hellish and madding relam, they would find salvation in the form of a massive and well stocked Space Fortress of unknown origin. Since that day, Ingar Blackspawn has been a warrior-priest of the Dark Gods, devout in his dark masters teachings, and pious in his destruction of his foes. However, his loyalty to his brother, who is undoubtedly the best field commander of the Warband, is second to no other and should his brother be threatened he will come to his aide with all the sorcerous might he can summon and his own rather unblemished skills in the psychical realm of combat. Ingar Blackspawns wargear consists of his Enchanted Power Armor and mighty Daemon Maul, Soulbreaker. Ingar's powers of divination make him an unmatched combatant, compensating for his comparative lack of martial skill when compared to the likes of his brother. He is also an expert daemonlogist and can summon a cadre of daemons in mid battle with ease in addition to his retinue of highly trained sorcerers. In spite of this, Ingar Blackspawn is rarely seen upon the battlefield, content to command the fleet and orchestrate the Warbands movements and bring down the heavy guns of the warships upon the infidels. He guides his brother Malak and supports his planets side campaigns with the expert acumen that comes from a master diviner and thousand years of combat experience. To the Chaos Marines of the Storm Draugar, Ingar is an unbeatable tactician and endowed with the very might of the Dark Gods, he may not stride into thunderous battle like his elder brother, but when he dose take the field, his foes will wish they were facing the quick blade of Malak as their souls are sacrificed upon Chaos God's cruel altar. Heshgar the Heathen Heshgar was once a young Dark Angel, brimming with zealous fire against the enemies of man. He fought in the Great Crusade, slew millions of xenos and heretics alike, and yet he was cast out with all the others who sided with Luther during the schism that destroyed the Dark Angels homeworld and left their Primarch but a living corpse. While many Fallen later tryed to forget their past or repent, Heshgar remained spitefully unrepentant, he would watch every single Dark Angel pay for the destruction of his homeworld and the damage done to his own ego. Heshgar was hunted across the stars nigh relentlessly by the Dark Angels, at every corner they found him. Heshgar turned to the Dark Gods simply to survive. Their malign influence led Heshgar to a desolate and dead world on the very edge of the Maelstrom with a small retinue of mercenaries and heretics he had gathered over the years. When Hesgar's meager schooner made planetfall it was immediately surrounded by Deathwing of an unknown Unforgiven Chapter. Heshgar almost cursed the treacherous gods that led him to this blasted world when suddenly Chaos Marines, clad in black and purple armor, lept from various hidden bunkers that surrounded the landing zone. A wolfish grin greeted Heshgars scarred and stony features as he ordered his crew to fire schooners meager weapons upon the damned loyalists. Within seconds the entire Deathwing was wiped out, and the Storm Draugars loyal cultists began stripping the bodies of their valuable armor. Hesgar stepped forth from his vessel, and was greeted with an ominous sight, two Chaos Marines, one a mountain of a Space Marine, the other bore extensive chaos markings and a black hood that covered his hawkish features. The large one spoke first, "So, this whelp wants to join the Long War?" The hooded one merely nodded. The massive Chaos Marine stood inches away from Heshgar, and laid his hands on his pladrounes with a mighty clap, his helmets burning red eyes bore into Hesgars. For what seemed like an eternity the two were locked, Heshgar could feel the Chaos Lords eyes searching for something, deep within the recesses of Heshgars once pure soul. Finally the large one spoke, "You'll do... fellow heathen, welcome to the Storm." Heshgar "The Heathen" quickly proved himself an excellent addition to the Warband, quickly becoming the Storm Lord of the 7th Storm and gaining quite the reputation with the Blackspawn brothers. However if anything keeps Hesghar alive it is not his loyalty to the Warband or his faith in the Dark Gods, it is his undying hatered for the ones he once called brother. Heshgar the Heathen could care less about Terra, or the Imperium, he lives to see the Dark Angels and all their Unforgiven fall before him, he hopes to wear the Lions skin as a cape, he wants to see the Rock blown to pieces... In mirror image of his beloved Caliban. Heshgar once reportedly fell in battle with a squad of eight Deathwing Marines from the Reclaimers Covenant, only to rise again through the influence of the Dark Gods, clearly he has an important purpose to fulfill if his masters is so willing to expend the energy to keep him alive. Heshgar is a masterful combatant in melee combat and his highly aggressive combat style has made his Storm one of the most brutal. Wrathful and savage in the extreme, he soars into battle with his ancient Jump Pack, ''Wings of Vengeance, ''which is said to be daemon possessed and fueled by the souls of the hundreds of Lion El Johnson's sons he has slain. His weapons of choice are ''Caliban's Vengeance, ''a mighty Power Axe that can carve through Terminator armor with ease, and ''Strife, ''a master crafted Plasma Pistol. Collus An ancient and infamous Chaos Marine, Collus once served alongside the Despoiler himself in the Great Crusade, and fought fervently for the glory of the Warmaster during the Horus Heresy. He and Malak would become close comrades during the Great Crusade, though Collus was not of Colsian blood, he had earned Malaks brotherhood when the two stood side by side against Ork forces during the Siege of Gurtan. However, unlike his freind and mentor, Collus followed at Horus' side after the Istvaan Massacres. Though he did not fault Malak for following his brothers premonitions, as he knew the bond between the two was stronger than any cause, he thought that Ingars visions were inane ramblings of an ailing mind and nothing more. Collus was at Horus Lupercal's side when the Emperor smote him, he saw Abaddon, a warrior he once respected and held close as a brother, turn tail and flee... he saw the Sons of Horus die on that day. But he would be damned if he stayed long enough to see it renamed the Black Legion. Just before he abandoned the Legion for the Maelstrom, Collus openly spoke against Abaddon, calling him a weakling and a fool, saying that he let the Warmaster die in vain and that he was a disgrace to the blood of their Primarch. Collus single-handedly fought his way to the Maelstrom, dodging the newly founded Inquisition, killing loyalists left and right, he finally limped his way into the Maelstrom aboard a crippled cargo ship. Collus drew what he felt would be his last breaths as he succumbed to his wounds, the bodies of an Inquisitor and a group of Ultramarines his only companions. When he awoke however, he saw a familiar form looming over him. In spite of the fact that Collus did not join Malak when he first abandoned the Heresy, the Chaos Lord held no ill will against his old friend. However, the Malak that Collus knew was no more, the brute that stood before him had found patronage under the banner of the dark and cunning gods, and had become far more prone to anger than ever before. Regardless, Collus was once again amongst warriors he could be proud of, true sons of Horus. Collus is wise and forward thinking, unlike his liege, who is brash and headstrong. Collus also believes in the virtues of brotherhood and honor, even amongst the ranks of the Storm Draugar, and is well liked by his fellows. He holds nothing but hate for the Black Legion, ardently calling himself "A true son of Horus." And even the Blackspawns will not speak ill of the late Warmaster in his company. Collus is often found at Malaks side, clad in his ancient suit of Cataphractii Terminator armor, and brandishing his Power Claw and Possessed Storm Bolter. On his back he proudly bears the black banner of the Storm Draugar, which doubles as a Teleportation Beacon, so that he may summon his bothers to his side at a whim. Hane and Dauma Hane and Dauma are twin Chaos Marine Sorcerers who were originally captured and trained by the Schola Chaoticia. However, once the two potent psykers had learned to control their powers at a rudimentary level, they managed to escape, hijacking a valuable voidcraft and escaping via a blind Warp jump. For three weeks the two simply drifted about in deep space until a scouting craft from the 5th Storm discovered them. They were immediately inducted into the Warband and survived to become full Chaos Space Marines. The duo forged a name for themselves and eventually came to the attention of the Warbands Chief Sorcerer, Ingar Blackspawn. Ingar procured the two, and began to train them the secrets he himself knew...but never divulged all of the arcane secrets he knew. Thus the two are his personal bodyguards and assist him in complex rituals. Hane and Dauma are both sadistic and cold in the extreme, and are extremely deadly with their dark powers. Both are well versed in daemonology and pryomancy, as well as "dabbling" in biomancy. They are each armed with a Daemon Halberd which can channel their blasts of flame and lighting, and can cleave through any armor with ease. Sharn A savage berzerker imbued with the Butcher's Nails by choice, Sharn is a fanatic Dark Apostle and one of the foremost religious leader of the Warband. Sharn was once a young whelp of the Night Lords, taken directly from Nostramo's teaming ranks of criminal scum. Though Sharn was exceptional at sewing terror and fear, he was considered to dim witted and violent to ever be a "true" Night Lord. Disdained by his Primarch, as many of the newer Legionaries were, and constantly put down by his senior peers who saw him as a pawn and little more, Sharn joined the then legendary Blackspawn brothers in their abandonment of the Heresy. During the Warbands sojourn into the Maelstrom, Sharn was seduced by the power of the Dark Gods and became a self styled warrior priest of Chaos Undivided. Now Sharn is a powerful warrior, using both the terror tactics of his old Legion and the berzerker fury of his zeal to show all those who doubted him just how mighty he could become without their weakness holding him back. Now blessed with powerful sorcery, and his martial skill greatly enhanced by the Butcher's Nails and millennium of combat experience, the one who was tauntingly called whelp in his own Legion is now respected and feared in the Storm Draugar Warband. In battle Sharn is always clad in his Terminator Armor, and flanked by a vast cadre of hand picked cultists. He bears his Power Claw and Combi Bolter into battle, wreaking what he calls "Divine Havoc" amongst the enemies ranks. Ruthless and utterly psychotic, Sharn is the picture of a raving fanatic, his zealous fury to crush all of the galaxy's infidel races and empires completely consuming his being. Hurlok Zahz A powerful warrior and unfathomable intellect, Hulok Zahz is the Master Warpsmith and Chief Apothecary of the Storm Draugar. Responsible for keeping the Warbands other Warpsmiths and Hereteks in line, as well as spearheading the research and development of various weapons and technologies. Hurlok Zahz was once an honored Tech-Marine of the Iron Warriors Legion, but abandoned the Legion to pursue his interests. The study of the entities of the Warp and the ways of the machine have always been key subjects for Hurlok. But most of all he is vexed by the implications these forces can have on mortal flesh. Thus he has set out to dominate each of these three elements, to one day command them as a god would. Already he has made great strides in his chosen fields, creating a vast array of cybernetic horrors and mutant monstrosities. His creations include the deadly daemon engines of the Warband and much of the makeup of the Four Feral Class Titans that make up Legio Ferrox, of which he is most proud. He is also the chief reason the Warband has scores of raw recruits, as the Warpsmiths understanding of Vita Womb technology is vital to the Warbands manpower. Finally, the development of potent daemon engines and other, more mundane vehicles would be nowhere as prolific where it not for his guiding hand. Though Zhaz is not well known for his skill in battle, his eons of experience and genius mind make him a force to be reckoned with on the field of war. Not to mention the force of his abominable creations which inevitably accompany him. Chief amongst these pets is the brute Leviathan, a great Maulerfiend who is ruthless in the persecution of its master's enemies. Zhaz need not be shadowed by his vile companion however, armed with his great array of Mechadendrites and his mighty Thunder Hammer ''Knucklebreaker, ''even if he was caught without a machine to command or a band of Chaos Marines to defend him, he can still be a force few can hope to overcome. Geudan the Vanquished A deadly Chaos Dreadnought kept chained on Lupercal's Folly when none of the Storms are in need of his sheer might, Geudan the Vanquished is a living cautionary tale to the other Aspiring Champions of the Storm Draugar. Geudan was once an Astartes in his prime, a more prime example of the Storm Draugars unrelenting brutality and might not seen since Malak himself. Geudan served alongside the Blackspawn brothers himself, and many say he would have one day become an astute Draguar Lord, leading his own Storm into battle against Xenos wretches and Imperial weaklings. But such a life was cut short by an Equalizers Veteran Sniper, whose Oblivion Sniper Rifle tore into Geudan's chest, destroying his primary heart and damaging the secondary almost beyond repair. Malak, though more than willing to dispose of the failure, instead had him entombed in the cold prison of a Contempter Pattern Dreadnought, as an example to all those who disappointed the Greatest of Draugar Lords. Geudan is a shattered wreck of his former self, his ambitions cut out from underneath him by what he sees as a cruel twist of fate, he now vents his bitter wrath upon mankind, his massive Power Fist and Reaper Autocannon doling out his vengeance on all who dare stand before this titan of platesteel and admantium. Though mocked by various upstarts within the Warband when he is in stasis or out of earshot, Geudan is given a wise amount of respect when he is on the field, for, unlike so many Chaos Dreadnoughts, he has maintained his sanity and is completely aware of his position, and has little patience for any mortal that crosses him, be he friend or foe. Quotes About Trivia *A Draugar is a creature of Norse Mythology, a basically a vengeful spirit of an evil person, Draugar were able to grow at will and drive mortals mad with their mere presence, they could also "swim through rock" and drank the blood of their victims. A Draugar could only be killed if its head was cut off, its body burned to ash, and its remains cast into the sea. *The Storm Draugars themesong is False King By Two Steps from Hell. *Ingar and Malaks personal themesong is Play God by Deathstars Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Excommunicate Traitoris